What If...
by evee da fox
Summary: Goten, Trunks, Marron and Bra get into a fight so Dende decides to give them a preview of their future...
1. Surprise

_**Surprise**_

_**Disclaimers (Ya whatever this is) Ok, ok, so we don't own Dragon Ball Z/GT so you can't sue we're poor college students.**_

**Trunks and Goten were sitting in in their favorite hangout, a pizza parlor named "My pi", which they had dubbed "their nest" along with their other bestfriend Marron. They were having one of their usual binging fests, which consisted of their eating every plate of food they could get their saiyan hands on, when a blond in long pigtails dressed in orange capri's and a white powerpuff girls shirt walked in. **

"**Supp cuties!" the energetic blonde asked as she walked towards them. **

"**Hey Marron," Trunks and Goten exclaimed in unison as they looked up from the nearly devoured pizza they were stuffing into their mouths. Talk about lack of manners Marron thought as she chuckled and sat down to join them.**

**Noticing the insatiable appitites of the two saiyans, Marron opted to just watch them eat, deeming it safer for her health then trying to fight them off for a slice. **

**Dende only knows what those two would do to her if she tried to deny them food Marron thought as she watched them eat. These two can be such pigs when it comes to food she chuckled to herself. **

**No wait, not pigs… they're monkeys she smiled proud of her little joke.**

**Both Trunks and Goten gave Marron a confused inquiring look as she continued to smile to herself oblivious to their stares. **

**Ignoring his friend's questionable behavior Trunks looked over at both of his friends as he remembered their reason for being in the pizza parlor to begin with. "Hey you guys it's Friday, you know what that means..." he stated his excitement building as he thought of the events to come later on in the evening. **

"**Arcade and ice cream!" Goten exclaimed as he jumped out of his seat and shot a fist in the air and a twinkling gleam entered his eyes. **

"**Umm…I gotta cancel on that one boys cuz, I've got a date," Marron bragged as a huge smile began to form on her face. **

"**What!" shouted Trunks in shock. **

"**You…. have a date? You? Who'd wanna go out with you?" he emphasized, incredualty written all over his face. He doubted very much the existance of this so called "date" of hers and found himself getting jealous at even the prospect of this "false" date. I bet she's just trying to get me all riled up, he thought to himself with a smug grin holding on the the belief that the blonde liked him and was trying to play hard to get. Well I won't fall for it! he added smugly convinced now that she was only trying to get his attention.**

"**Very funny monkey boy. For your information lots of guys wanna date me! So there!" Marron pouted as she stuck her tongue out at Trunks. **

"**Hey that reminds me, I've got a date with Paris!" Goten remembered after a brief moment. "Sorry" he added sheepishly. **

"**No way you guys can't just bail! It's like tradition." Trunks whined, upset that not only Goten was bailing on him as had been his habit of late, but Marron his partner in crime…his…his….well her! That she could ditch him for some random guy….well that was just icing on the cake. Before Trunks could give them a piece of his mind, Goten's phone started to ring. **

"**Hello? Oh hi Paris!" Goten answered cheerfully. He then turned to his two best friends "It's Paris you guys," and shot them a goofy grin. Trunks looked over at Marron as she rolled her eyes, Goten definitely wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed Trunks mouthed but at least he's adorable she mouthed back with a grin. Trunks just groaned as he ran a hand down his face.**

**Hearing only silence from her phone Paris began to wonder if her boyfriend had hung up on her. "Goten?" she asked through the phone. Goten snapped back to the phone "Sorry! Uh huh, Uh huh I'll be there in an hour. C-ya! " Goten looked over at his friends "Pa-ris said she wanted to make sure our date was on." And informed them matter-of-factly. **

**Suddenly some all too familiar red plastic platform boots appeared in front of them. As they looked up they saw first a red plastic mini skirt then its matching top and as they looked up a bit further Bra appeared in front of them. She smirked and went to go sit next to Goten. **

"**Hey Blondie, Spikey and Pretty Boy!" she greeted smirk still in place. **

"**I always knew I was good looking," Trunks replied with a smug grin. **

"**Ya right," Marron rolled her eyes at Trunks. **

"**Howdy fake in plastic," she greeted Bra with a self-satisfied grin. Bra gave Marron the Vegeta "shut up" glare. Marron just smiled at her innocently. **

**Right when Bra opened her mouth to say a snappy comeback to Marron, Goten interrupted her. **

"**Um Bra? What are all the books for?" he asked curiously as he noticed the gigantic stack of books she had placed on the table. **

"**Oh those. I'm studying for the SAT's because I'm gonna be the first to get a perfect score on them in this school." Bra bragged concededly. **

"**Like that's possible." Trunks said as he rolled his eyes at his sis. **

"**Bite me big bro," Bra shot doing the Vegeta stare. **

"**Why don't you offer to someone who'd like to," Trunks responded irritated. **

"**Oh Goten!" Bra sang turning her attention to the oblivious saiyan giving him one of her seductive smiles. "Huh?" Goten confuesedly asked not getting it. (Who does that remind you of? ) **

**Trunks gave his sis "the look" while she smiled innocently at him. As Bra was about to put the moves on Goten and Trunks was reaching out to kill them both her phone rang. **

"**Hello?" Bra asked as she answered her phone. **

"**Oh hi Yamcha," (Jr.) (Yes it is what you think Yamcha actually gets married and yes he has a son! Scary isn't it?) **

"**No, I'm sorry I can't tonight, I've gotta study." **

"**Ya she has a date with her books," Marron joked as her, Trunks and Goten laughed at Bra. **

**Bra looked away from the phone "Shut up Blondie!" then turned back to the phone. **

"**Why are you laughing? No, I'm not kidding I really am studying! No, it's not just some stupid excuse! Look your not my boyfriend so you can't tell me what to do and if you were… you still couldn't tell me what to do cuz I'm the princess! Oh and F.Y.I. I have two dates with really hot guys later on anyway!" Annoyed she hung up on him. (Talk about deja vu. Is it just us or is history repeating itself with those two? ) **

"**Ya Bra so are these guys inflatable or just plain made up?" Marron asked with a sardonic smile. **

"**For your info they're Nick, Capt. of the football team, and this guy Matt I met at the mall." **

"**Sure, uh huh whatever..." Marron said disregarding Bra's earlier statement. Looking away Marron noticed what could only be described as a god, or demi-god at least she added to herself with a smile, enter the pizza parlor. He had silvery blonde locks streaked with red here and there, alluring green eyes and an all too captivating smile, the best part of all was he was heading right for her. **

"**Ready to go babe?" he asked Marron flashing her that captivating smile. **

"**Sure" Marron answered with a wide grin and dreamy eyes. She still couldn't believe she had landed such a hunk and more importantly that Trunks was dying of jealousy because of it. Sometimes life could be really sweet. She added as an afterthought as she got up and smiled down at her pals then looked over at Trunks and shot him an "I win" look. **

"**See you guys on da flip side," she shot out to her quickly forgotten friends and walked out with her very cute boy toy. **

"**Huh!" Trunks and Goten exclaimed at the same time in surprise while their jaws hit the floor. **

"**She's smitten," said Bra laughing at Marron's all too eager state. After the boys recovered from the shock of Marron actually going out with a guy who wasn't either of them Goten's watch beeped. **

"**Well look at the time I better meet Paris before she blows. I'll see you guys later!" He smiled then flew off to meet his not too happy girlfriend. **

**Trunks looked over at Bra "Well it looks like it's just me and you sis…" but before he could finish his statement Bra cut him off.**

"**Nope, I've gotta hit the library and get ready for my dates. Bye," She smirked as she got up and walked to her car leaving Trunks completely alone. **

**Trunks was starting to feel a just a little ditched when Pan showed up. **

"**Hey Trunks what'cha doing?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side. **

" **Oh nothing now…" he emphasized "since my stupid friends and sister just ditched me!" **

"**Well... if your not doing anything you wanna got to the movies?" she asked eagerly batting her eyelashes at him. **

"**Sure, I guess," he shrugged then bitterly added to himself It's not like I got anything better to do anyway he took her arm and they walked away together.**

Authors Notes (If you haven't noticed there's two of us) For the record Trunks and Goten are 24 (Goten just turned 24 for all you people wondering.) Marron is 22, Bra had reached the drinkable age of 21 and Pan is 19 while Yamcha Jr. is 23. This is our first official written fic so if it sucks oh well. We just wanna say that our versions of Marron and Bra are different…but come on look at who their parents are! Evee da Fox: Marron would totally be the comical relief with a sharp tongue cuz Krillin is the comic relief of DBZ and C-18's as sharp as a razor... Hehe! Sorry mommy! I luv you! Vegeta's lil' Princess: Really I thought she was plastic. Evee da Fox: Shut up Monkey Girl and get the hell outta my author's comments or you'll get what's coming to you. Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted... She does not wear pink! Yeash! Your dad buys you one pink dress and the whole world thinks you like the stupid color! I'd like to believe she likes orange myself…but that's cuz I like it. And yes she does train cuz if she didn't her momma would be really pissed. Did you think she wouldn't let her fight? Yeah freakin' right! She wouldn't want a sissy for a daughter. Besides have you ever seen that lady mad? Let's just say I wouldn't wanna make her angry. Oh yeah, and I figure she'd luv to play sports, make lots of money and shop of course…but then again what college kid wouldn't right? Can't forget that! Pan's not the only tomboy I mean Marron's a cutie but I figure she'd leave the strutting to Bra Oh and for all you Marron haters get over it! Luv ya all lots! Hehehe! Vegeta's lil' Princess: I'm sorry but I seriously think Bra would be a chibi Vegeta. I don't think she'll always be a crybaby in love with Goten. Of course she's conceited cuz she can get away with anything cuz she's the princess and she's drop dead gorgeous. Evee da Fox: Whatever… Vegeta's lil' Princess: Hey get the hell outta my comment before I blast you to another dimension. Evee da Fox: Oooh I'm soo scared! Vegeta's lil' Princess: Anyway, so that's why I'm making her a kick ass princess who can get any guy she wants. And another thing she does fight, not as much as the rest, but she is Vegeta's daughter. She can't fly but who cares she has killer cars. I'm also making her a killer dancer and singer.


	2. The Argument

_**The Argument**_

_**Disclaimers Ok, ok, so we don't own Dragon Ball Z/GT so you can't sue we're just poor college students or at least one of us anyway hehehe...**_

**Monday at school Goten and Trunks were eating lunch at their usual spot, but Marron wasn't sitting with them once again. Like usual of late, she had opted to ditch them to eat with her new boyfriend. (Can you blame the girl? I mean she'd be crazy not to want to be with a cutie like dat!)**

"**I can't believe she would date that loser! I mean seriously what does she see in him anyway? He is such a loser!" Trunks exclaimed a bit too agitated as he slammed his fist on the table. **

"**Are you jealous?" Goten probed as he looked at the agitated look on Trunks' face. Trunks shot him an evil glare. **

"**I think you are!" he smiled. **

"**NO! I don't know what you're talking about!" Trunks yelled at his best friend finding the idea to be incredulous. **

**Why would he be jealous of that jerk? It's not like he liked Marron or anything, he was just watching out for his best friend. Yeah that was it. He tried to convince himself. **

**I mean that's what best friends do! he thought to himself. S atisfied with his theory he looked up as Bra walked by **

"**And where have you been all weekend?" Trunks asked his sis. **

"**Dates," she said then tossed her hair over her shoulders and walked away. He looked over to Goten who's phone began to ring, **

"**Hi Paris..." Goten answered. He soon became so engrossed in his conversation with Paris that he forget all about Trunks. Already angry at Marron, Goten's negligence just pushed him off of the ledge. Pissed, Trunks stormed off without a look back. **

** Later that Day at Basketball Practice **

**Goten and Marron were giggling as they whispered secrets to each other about their significant other. Still angry Trunks stomped over to them and decided it was about time he gave them a huge piece of his mind.**

"**Where the hell were you guys this weekend? I thought we were hanging out!" He seethed, angry enough it seemed that steam could almost be seen to be eminating from him.**

"**On a date!" Goten and Marron replied in unison then looked over at on another and began to laugh. **

**That is so like them Trunks thought to himself. Unable to control his rage any longer Trunks began to shout at them.**

"**So what, dates are more important than friends!" **

"**You're one to talk," Marron replied getting mad. "What's this I heard about you and Pan!" Marron asked as her jealousy overcame her. **

"**What! My niece!" Goten shouted in shock. The shock soon subsided only to be replaced by a protective anger. **

"**The only reason I got stuck with her was cuz you two losers ditched me first! I'd never do that to you! I'm a better best friend than that!" Trunks shouted out in self-righteous fury.**

"**Yeah freakin' right! Remember last month with that slutty brunette!" Marron exaggerated her jelousy coloring her words. **

**Soon what seemed like World War III broke out. They all began to shout and accuse one another of every wrong and any wrong they could conjure up. Soon after, they were determined that they never wanted to talk to one another again. More than a little annoyed with their antics, and more importantly how it was affecting her cheerleading squads preformance, Bra yelled out**

"**Will you three shut the hell up! You're disrupting our routine!" Still seething all three of them turned on her and in unison screamed "Stay out of it!" **

"**Oh no you didn't just yell at the Saiyan Princess!" Bra exclaimed in shock. **

"**Oh yes we did!" said a smug Goten in a matter-of-factly manner. **

"**Shut up son of Kakarot before I blast you into another dimension." (Evee da Fox: Oh no Bra's channeling Vegeta's spirit again! Vegeta's lil' Princess: So what if I act like my daddy. I'm the princess. :b) Thus the war broke out annew, only now Bra became heavily involved. They began to pound and beat on each other as words no longer seemed effective. A crowd began to gather around them and noticing the building crowd their basketball coach ran over in an attempt to break up the fight. Only when he threatened to suspend them all did they ease up. Still pissed, Trunks ceased his war campaign and walked away saying **

"**I never wanna talk to you two again! Some friends you two turned out to be!" **

"**Same here!" yelled Goten walking away in a different direction.**

"**Ditto that!" Marron exclaimed pissed as hell as she stormed through the backdoors. **

"**It's not like I was pals with you guys to begin with," Bra said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and returned to her cheerleading squad. **

**Later that night at Capsule Corps. Vegeta got out of training in the gravity room and saw Bra on phone. **

"**Hey princess wanna train later?" **

"**Sorry daddy on the phone," she said sweetly. **

"**How bout this weekend?" **

"**Sorry got a bunch of hot dates." **

"**What! You can't date," Vegeta shouted while the lil' vain on his forehead started to appear. (Evee da Fox: Ewww bad flashbacks! Vegeta's lil Princess: leave my daddy alone! Evee da Fox: But if I don't make fun of him who will!)**

"**What I'm 21 daddy, old enough to drink and more than old enough to date!" Bra said getting very annoyed with her fathers constant bothering. **

"**You're not allowed to date till I'm dead," Vegeta said with a tone of finality as he shot Bra his famous glare. **

"**Well your dead every other week so what does it matter anyway?" she screamed at him while getting up and returning the glare. They started to fight when Bulma walked in and stopped them. **

"**Shut up! No gravity room for you Vegeta and Bra go to your room, no guys for you!" **

"**I hate you all!" Bra exclaimed as she stomped upstairs to her room. (Evee da Fox: Yeah that's real mature! Vegeta's lil Princess: Shut up android!)**

**A week had passed by now and there had been no communication whatsoever between the three friends or the father and daughter. People were starting to get scared at school because "The 3 Musketeers," as they had been dubbed since childhood, were no longer banding together to cause mischief. **

** That Friday at the Kame House **

"**Guess what! The gang's coming over!" Krillin eagerly shouted to no one in general. **

"**Sorry dad but I've got a date. A really hot one at that!" Marron exclaimed getting ready to go out. She was wearing some low rise jeans, and a short tank top with orange, yellow and red beads in the shape of a dragon beaded on it, and her favorite pair of orange and yellow pumas. (Vegeta's lil' Princess: Do I sense a theme here? Evee da Fox: So I like orange and yellow big deal! Like I said before if I don't who will! )**

"**Besides you wouldn't want me to back out of a commitment would you? Especially since you're the one who always tells me to never break a commitment," Marron attempted to pursuade her dad as she tried to con her way outta seeing her ex-best friends.**

"**You thought." said C-18 annoyed with her daughter. "If I gotta stay, then you've gotta stay." And that my friends was that.**

** Meawhile at the Son Residence **

**Goku and Goten walked though the front door damp and wet from their daily swim with a 200 lb fish. Noticing their arrival Chi Chi handed them each a towel so as not to flood her neat and tidy house. Taking Goku's towl from him Chi Chi looked back at him and said**

"**Goku don't forget we're going to the Kame House tomorrow to visit Krillin." She always seemed to be reminding her ever so forgetful husband of something, even seeing his best friend. **

"**Yes Chi Chi I remember! I can't wait to see the whole gang again!" exclaimed Goku excitement glowing in his eyes.**

"**Oh mom… I'm sorry I promised Paris I'd meet her dad. He's a diplomat!" Goten bragged in a proud tone of voice.**

"**Your going and that 's final," ChiChi said in a tone that brooked no argument as she gave Goten the "look". **

"**Yes mommy," Goten said looking down at the floor like a lil' boy.**

** At Capsule Corps **

**Trunks and Vegeta entered the house after an especially long and grueling training session. Trunks was looking battered to the point that you couldn't even read the logo on the back of his shirt anymore. **

"**You two better not kill each other because we gotta go to Kame House tomorrow." Bulma shouted from the kitchen.**

"**NO way in hell woman! YOU can't make me!" shouted Vegeta annoyed at the prospect of having to deal with Kakkarot.**

"**Yeah, I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm with him!" Trunks shouted in agreement.**

"**Wanna bet?" challenged Bulma. Right as she was about to threaten Vegeta about his gravity room and ground Trunks to Capsule Corps for the rest of his life Bra ran downstairs wearing a purple glittery mini skirt, a matching top and matching platforms as well.**

"**Fine" Bra said when they all heard a motorcycle pull up outside. Bra started to walk in that direction when Vegeta noticed.**

"**Where the hell do you think you're going?" Vegeta asked. **

"**On a date," answered Bra evenly. Vegeta got beyond mad and blasted the motorcycle and it's rider.**

"**Poor guy. Not even Bra's dates deserve to go like that," Trunks sympathized. **

**But then again he should have know better he thought to himself and walked inside. Mad Bra stormed back into the house and started to scream**

"**That did it! I am so never talking to you ever again!" then ran to her room pissed.**

** The Following Day at the Kame House **

**The "3 musketeers" were standing on opposite sides of the house staring each other down while avoiding all conversation whatsoever. **

**Pan tried to hit on Trunks but it just wasn't happening, so to speak. He was too preoccupied with his two ex-best friends to even notice her standing next to him. Bra in the meantime was just sitting on the couch filing her nails and making it a point to not talk to her daddy.**

**Just arriving, Dende walked in and noticed that they were all acting strangly, even for them. He decided to keep an eye on all of them to determine what was going on. Dende had sensed some bad vibes eminating from the four even before entering the building, but now standing there they were more pronounced. After watching them for a while, Dende began to get frusterated and really angry, well for a peaceful Namekian that is… not to mention Guardian of the Earth. (Evee da Fox: Boy he must be pissed cuz I know what Namek's are like and they're never mad! I'd hate to be them four right now! Vegeta's lil' Princess: You dumb ass you are one of them! And besides I doubt he's that scary! He's just a Namekian!) **

**Annoyed with their behavior Dende pointed at Trunks, Goten, Marron, and Bra.**

"**You four follow me..." he ordered. Looking over at him, the four of them were about to blow him off when he yelled out "Now!" They all followed him except for Bra who annoyed with his audacity and tone replied, **

"**Look green bean you can't tell me what to do! If I would't even listen to my daddy then I sure as hell won't listen to you!"**

"**All four of you will come I have something to show you," Dende answered.**

"**Personally I'll go anywhere you want," Marron winked hitting on Dende. He began to blush when Marron asked in annoyance**

"**Do we have to take them?" she pointed at Goten, Trunks and Bra. Dende walked away from her and started to give the lecture of all lectures to the four youths. **

"**Ok what's up? Last time I checked you three were like inseperabable," he pointed at Goten, Trunks and Marron "And you," he pointed at Bra " Were a spoiled little daddy's girl!" All four of them stayed quiet for while. **

**Really angry now Dende snaped. "Ok someone tell me what's going on because if you don't there will be consequences to pay." **

"**Well these two supposed pals ditched me for dates. They aren't really friends, and besides I never liked them anyway!" yelled Trunks.**

"**Well I rather hang out with Damian than you any day!" Marron yelled in reply. World War III started up again. Giving up on them Dende turned to Bra and asked **

"**So why are you mad a your dad?" unsure if he wanted to know the answer. **

"**Because he's mean and he won't let me date! And besides that it should be considered a crime, because I'm the most gorgeous girl in universe." she said conceitedly to Dende. Annoyed with their selfish attitudes, Dende shut them all up and said **

"**Heed me well young ones, if you don't change the error of your ways you will not like what you become." Marron, Goten and Trunks all laughed at his "warning" saying "Ya right" while Bra brushed him off with a "Whatever". Mind made up Dende commenced to speak in Namekian really fast then suddenly a flash of light appeared and everything went black.**

**Author's Note: Evee da Fox: Ohhh scary. What's gonna happen to them now? Vegeta's lil' Princess: Well... Evee da Fox: Shut up stupid don't tell them or they won't read the story! Vegeta's lil' Princess: First of all don't tell me what to do and secondly I wasn't gonna tell them anything! Evee da Fox: Oh I get it! Well we hope U enjoyed our story! Tune in next time for Chapter 3! Oh and sorry it's soooo long! **


	3. Confusion

****

Confusion

__

Disclaimers Ok, ok, so we don't own Dragon Ball Z/GT so you can't sue we're just teenagers.

Trunks wakes up laying on his couch, looks around and sees his living room. 

"Ha, stupid little green man. He was wrong!" Trunks said to himself with a smirk. He then hears a voice coming from the kitchen. 

"Honey hurry up or you'll be late for work!" Trunks got a confused look on his face 

"Mom?! I don't work what's up with you?! Your acting weird!" As Trunks starts to wonder what's going on with his mom the aroma of food freshly prepared penetrates through Trunk's deep trance. He snaps back to reality and walks toward the growing aroma of delicious food. Trunks walks towards the kitchen and when he enters he sees a girl with short black hair standing by the stove. Trunks thinks to himself *Um either mom's going through a midlife crisis, or auntie Chi-Chi cut her hair* fearing to find out the answer. Sensing someone behind her, the young woman turns around and faces Trunks. 

"Oh honey your awake" she said to Trunks as she leaned in and gave him a kiss. *Woah, I must be dreaming* Trunks thought. He looked down at the young woman *And what a dream it is* he smiled. 

"Now hurry up and get ready for work dear. Otherwise you'll be late again" Trunks snaped back to reality and answered the young woman 

"Yeah, that's funny. What's work?!" 

"You know it's that place you go to everyday and run the company at silly!" 

"What company?! I don't work! I'm still in high school for crying out loud!" 

"That's cute dear, but you were in high school 10 years ago!" She looked over at Trunks and noted his puzzled face "Get over it!" 

"What are you talking about?! And might I add who the hell are you?!" Trunks asked sensing the woman was neither Bulma or Chi-Chi. 

"Why I'm your wife of course, silly" she answered with a smile. 

"What a wife?! Since when?! And stop calling me silly I'm not a kid you know!" Trunks shouted in frustration. Trunks paused and looked at her then shifted his gaze around the room and began to calm down. 

"Ok the last thing I remember is arguing with Goten and Marron..." Trunks trailed off trying to figure out what was going on. 

"Why the last time you talked to my uncle was over ten years ago." The girl stated in utter disbelief of Trunks' last statement. 

"Are you feeling alright dear?" she asked in concern then reached out and put a had to his forehead. Trunks slowly lifted his eyes from the floor and looked at the girl again. He slowly began to recognize her face. 

"Pan?!"

Across town in a large office building, Bra opened her eyes and found herself in a large executive room. 

"Ok where the hell am I" she asked out loud. Bra walked around the room, looking around she spotted a huge desk across the room and walked over to it. She noticed a computer on the desk and took a look at it. The date displayed at the top of the screen was March 5, 2013. 

"What?!" Bra exclaimed in confusion. 

"Whatever." Bra then noticed a mirror across the room and walked over to it. When she looked in the mirror the image she saw was nothing like the image she had seen earlier that day. Her hair was purple and put up in a sophisticated French Twist, she wore glasses but her eye color had changed from an aquamarine color to a vivid shade of Violet. She wore a black business suit that covered up more than she believed was possible. 

"Ok, now where's the sign that says you are now entering the Twilight Zone?!" As she stood before the mirror pondering what could have caused this, the doors flung open and a gorgeous man in a nicely tailored suit, with captivating blue eyes, a serious disposition and hair the color of liliacs with silver lining walked into the room. 

"Ms. Galstar your late for your meeting" he said with a disapproving gaze. 

"What meeting? What are you talking about?" Bra asked as her eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement. 

"The meeting with the important new clients. You know prospective million dollars!" 

"Wait up... what did you call me?" 

"Ms. Galstar, that is your name, unless you changed it." 

"What?! My last name's Vegeta." 

"No, it's Galstar remember. You changed it in college, or at least that's what you told me" 

"Why the hell would I change my name?!" 

"Because, you hate your family, want nothing to do with them, and disowned your father or something like that." 

"This isn't happening" Bra said annoyed. She walked towards the door and before she could leave the young man stopped her. 

"But Miss Galstar what about the meeting, you're the President. They'll be wanting to meet with you." the young man said frustrated. 

"And what are you then?" Bra asked very annoyed. 

"I'm your Vice President or have you forgotten already" 

"Well if your Vice President then you handle it!" 

"But!" 

"Bite Me!" before he could finish Bra left the office and took an elevator to ground level. Outside of the building Bra found a limo with a driver outside. 

"Where to Miss Galstar" the driver asked. Taking advantage of the opportunity Bra got into the limo and responded. 

"Capsule Corps."

Flashing lights all around, a poor confused Goten was being bombarded by a huge group of reporters. 

"President Son" 

"President Son over here!" 

"President Son a few questions please!" 

"Huh?!" a confused Goten answered into the millions of microphones positioned in front of him. 

"Ok, where am I?" Goten began to gaze around the room when a question came to his attention. 

"President Son what do you suggest should be done about the failing economy?" 

"Um are you asking me my opinion? Um, um get it a tutor?" Goten suggested hesitantly. Everyone in the room began to laugh. 

"Looks like President Son has a sense of humor" one of the reporters shot out. 

"No seriously President Son how do you plan on stopping the increasing interest rates?" 

"Um, um" Goten began nervously as he frantically searched through his mind for any remains of Economic terms he learned in Econ. Goten began to scratch his head nervously in a Gokuish way. Before any more questions could be asked the Presidential Advisor stepped in. He walked up to the microphone and began to speak 

"As you can see, President Son is not quite feeling himself at the moment. The Vice President will attend to any more questions you may have. Good day." The Presidential Advisor grabbed Goten by the arm and drags him off the podium. He lead Goten to his main office and slammed the door behind him. 

"What the hell were you doing out there? Don't you realize you have re-elections to worry about? And what was that sense of humor? You've never had a sense of humor before, you're always dead serious!" 

"Me serious? Ha! I'm not serious!" 

"Yes you are that's what got you elected in the first place if you don't remember!" 

"President?! Oh," Goten said in understanding 

"You must be talking about my brother! I always knew he was a nerd! What a loser!" 

"Brother, what are you talking about?! You're the President!" The Presidential Advisor exclaimed. Goten's eyes widened, but before he could ask any more questions the doors to his office slammed open and in walked Paris. 

"Ok, what the hell was that? Are you trying to ruin me? What is wrong with you? Did you hit your head again?" 

"Uh, Paris?" Goten asked bewildered. 

"Paris is that you, you look, um, older." 

"What you think a person stays the same after ten years? You're not exactly 18 anymore!" 

"What?! But I am! I mean a few hours ago I was arguing with Trunks and Marron!" 

"So let me get this straight, you're saying that you aged 10 years in a few hours? Is that it?" 

"Uh, huh!" 

"He's delusional!" 

"Stop talking your making my head hurt!" Goten answered in response. Just then a little boy who looked about 2 waddled into the room. The boy had Brown hair, brown eyes, and looked a little too much like Goten. He waddled up to Goten, looked up at him, extended his small arms and said one of the most terrifying phrase Goten had ever heard in his life 

"Dadda"

Marron opened her eyes to find herself in a very large bed. She looked around and found the most elaborately decorated room she had ever seen in her life. At the end of the room she noticed a desk, then as her vision started to focus and become clear she noticed it wasn't a bedroom she was in but an office. *Weird* she thought to herself. She was about to get up and start taking a better look around the room when something next to her began to move. 

"Ok my bed's alive! Somebody help me! This must just be a really bad dream, I bet if I just pinch myself I'll wake up in my house, in my room, and in my own freakin' bed!" Marron closed her eyes, pinched her arm and opened her eyes back up. When she opened them she still saw the same room. 

"Oh well can't say I didn't try! And it always works in the movies too! Maybe I should have taken Dorthy's approach! Oh well! There's only one way to find out what's down there" Marron said with a mischivious little grin. She slowly lifted the blankets and saw an arm move, then as she lifted the blanket a little higher she saw a body. She quickly dropped the covers. 

"Oh my! I knew this was weird, but what the hell is a body doing next to me?! I hope it's not dead, or even worse Trunks! Well I guess I better find out!" She pulled back the blanket to find that the person next to her is a guy and a very cute one at that. She leaned in close to his mouth to listen for breathing but as she leans in the cute young man wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss her. Marron was startled and attempted to pull back but the young man wouldn't let go. When he finally let go Marron just stared at him. *Woah, what a kiss* she thought to herself. The young man, noticing her reaction got a little self satisfactory smirk. The man was about to lean in for an encore when Marron stopped him 

"Hey woah there tiger. Um who the hell are you?! And why am I in bed, wait why are you in my bed?!" The young man smiled "Don't you remember? Don't tell me you forgot already..." He said pouting 

"you weren't this forgetful yesterday. Maybe I should jog your memory" he smiled flirtaciously as he leaned in closer to her. Marron kept backing away reaching the end of the bed, but she didn't notice and continued to back up ultimately falling off the bed. 

"Why are you acting like this precious. You weren't this shy yesterday." he asked with a mischivious little grin. Marron glared at him 

"Ok, ok I'll play your little game. I'm your assistant Chris Pierce, and I'm in your room with you because you invited me unless you forgot." he said with a wicked grin. Just as he was coming toward her there was a knock at the door. 

"Eve are you in there?! Eve I've been knocking for 5 minutes why haven't you answered the door?! Are you alright?! Answer me!" 

"Eve?!" Marron said puzzled. 

"Who's Eve?!" The young man next to her looked at her as if she had gone mental. 

"You're Eve, or should I say Evee da Fox!" 

"No I'm not I'm Marron!" As Marron sat on the bed confused Chris had finished dressing. 

"Look Eve we both know what a jealous guy the boss is so get back in bed and I'll do all the talking" As Marron climbed back in bed Chris opened the door and in walked Damian.

Author's Notes: Trunks and Pan married? What will Trunks do? Why is Bra going to Capsule Corps? Goten a dad?! How did that happen? And Marron's really in a fix. How will our four young heroes handle the weird things that are going on? Find out in the next exciting chapter of What If... That was cheesy I know but I've always wanted to do that! N-E-Wayz thanx for reading the fic! I hope U like it! Hopefully I'll have Chapt. 4 up soon. Sorry bout the wait but I've had a big term paper I've been working on! @_@ It was crazy! If you want to find out what happens keep checking! I wanna give a special thanx to my co-author cuz I know no-one ever gives u credit but I want u to know that u'r still a kewl co-author! Thanx Violet B. Saiyan! ^_^ See I even used your name!


	4. The Plan

****

The Plan

__

Disclaimers Ok, ok, so we don't own Dragon Ball Z/GT so you can't sue we're just teenagers.

"Pan?!" Trunks exclaimed in total confusion. 

"Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" Pan asked her confused husband. 

"What are you doing in my house, here with me?!" Trunks asked as he backed away from her.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked as she closed the distance between them.

"Look Pan, umm I...I...gotta go!" Trunks exclaimed as he ran from Pan as fast as his little saiyan legs could carry him, only to crash into something. 

"Oww! Who put that there?" Trunks exclaimed as he looked up at what he crashed into. 

"Baka!" Bra snapped out at her brother. 

"Look miss I don't know or care who you are, and by the way you're in my house!" Trunks snapped back. 

"Whatever I don't have time for your childish games! I have more important things to do than sit here and chat with you!" Bra said as she pushed past her brother. 

"Look miss I told you this is my house! Get out!" 

"Bite Me" Bra said as she entered the house and went into the living room. 

"Bra?!" Trunks exclaimed confused.

"The one and only Saiyan Princess, who else?"

"So then you're here too? I guess Dende actually pulled through on his stupid threat, who would have thought he had it in him" Trunks thought out loud.

"Where's mom?" Bra asked ignoring her brother.

"Mom...at the lab. Where else would she be?" Trunks answered.

"Good I gotta go talk to her!" Bra started to head towards the lab when Pan entered the room.

"Oh hi Bra! We haven't seen you in a while."

"Hi? Um what are you doing in my house?"

"Why I live..." before she could even finish Trunks put his hand over her mouth to shut her up, grabbed Bra's arm and dragged her out of the room.

"Ok, that was rude" Bra shot at her brother. 

"Um, oh sorry" Trunks replied hoping his sister would forget about seeing Pan in his living room.

"Why was Pan in your living room?" Bra sweetly asked her brother.

"Um, who? I don't know what you're talkin'' about...Hey look we're here" Trunks replied changing the subject.

They both entered the lab and found their mother happily zapping away at her newest experiment.

"Hey mom" Trunks said as he slammed the door behind him.

"Oh hi Trunks..." Bulma started when she noticed Bra "well, well, well to what do we owe the visit? I thought hell would freeze over before we ever saw you again" Bulma shot at her daughter as her eyes narrowed.

"Whatever, where's my daddy?" Bra asked ignoring her mom's earlier comment.

Bulma started to laugh

"What's so freakin' funny?" Bra asked pissed.

"He's been gone for like 5 years now or have you forgotten?" Bulma shot back at her daughter with a serious glare.

"What do you mean gone?! Daddy would never leave me! I mean you guys I understand but me?! I'm his little Princess!"

"You were then, but your not now! He left cuz of you! You started to be a bitch so he left! Remember?" 

"Well if it wasn't for me he would have left..." Trunks jumps into the conversation cutting his sis off before things got real ugly.

"Um, have either of you guys seen Goten?"

"Goten?! Oh you mean President Son! I haven't seen him since he became President of Japan" both Trunks and Bra gave their mom a confused look.

"Goten President of Japan?!" they both exclaimed stunned.

"The future must be really screwed up if he's President" Bra added sarcastically.

"Tell me about it" Trunks said with a smirk.

Bra looked over at her very amused bro

"Common Trunks lets go!"

"Go where? We just got here!"

"Trunksie move it! We've got a date with the President!"

They leave the lab and head for the white house.

At the white house 

"Dadda?"

"No me not dadda! Me Goten, GO-TEN!"

The little boy reached out even more for Goten

"Dadda"

"No me Goten, Go-Ten, GO-TEN, Goten dammit!"

"Waaaaaa! WAAAAAAA!" the boy started to cry.

"Way to go Goten, that's the best way to bond with your son! You made him cry!"

"My son?! Yeah right, very funny!"

"Um Mrs. Son don't mind your husband he's just delusional right now. We just need to give him some time alone to clear his head" the Presidential Advisor advised Paris as he ushered her outta the room.

"De-u-sion-al! De-u-sion-al!" the little boy shouted out and pointed at Goten as he began to giggle. Then he left the room running after his mommy.

"Even my son thinks I'm crazy! I must be crazy cuz I don't even have a son and here I am worrying about him calling me delusional!" Goten said as he began to pace around the room.

"What's going on here? One minute I'm talking to Dende and the next I'm being attacked by camera's!" Goten continued to pace around the room making random stops.

"Ok, ok I was fighting with Trunks and Marron when Dende got all weird and started to chant a bunch of mumbo-jumbo then poof I'm over here, then..." Goten paused and began to make funny faces while he was deep in thought (Think Joey from friend)

"Um, I got...no that won't work"

"You know what this is totally a bad dream! I'm gonna wake up in my room and find all my family and friends standing over my bed and I'll start to point at them and then I'll say..." just then Trunks and Bra walk in.

Goten pointed at Trunks 

"you were there" and then points at Bra 

"and you were there...hey wait what are you doing here? Trunks I'm sooooooooo happy to see you!!!!!" Goten was about to hug Trunks 

"Hey wait..." Goten stopped himself 

"I'm still mad at you!"

"Well I'm still mad at you but that doesn't matter right now! You do know what's going on don't you?"

"Um, no. I haven't the slightest" Goten said in a very Gokuish way.

"Wake up stupid! Dende sent us 10 years in the future and trapped us in our future bodies without any freakin' reference of what went on for the past decade!"

"Oh, so that's what happened...and here my mommy thought that I would end up another karate bum like my dad!"

"Oh get serious Goten!" Trunks said as he rolled his eyes at Goten.

"Hey I actually like my life! I mean look at you, you got stuck with some nerdy, fashion victim whose still probably too good for you anyway!"

"Who you calling a fashion victim Spikey?!" Bra said crossing her arms very Vegeta's.

"Bra?! Are you in there?" he asked as he slowly inched toward her, his nose almost touching hers trying to look past her glasses.

"Who do you think is inside of me Marilyn Monroe?"

"You know Goten, I think you'd really like to know who I did marry. She's really hot, has a very nice body and is very mine." Goten gave Trunks a confused look

"Give up? It's your little niece Pan"

"What?! My niece! You are sooooo freakin' dead!" Goten jumped at Trunks and started to pound the shit outta him.

"What's wrong Goten don't like knowing that we're related?! Maybe I should start calling you Uncle Goten" Trunks said with a smirk.

"Shut up, better yet I'll shut you up!" the two went at each other and started fighting again. Before any serious damage happened Bra pulled them apart.

"Knock it off before I kick your asses myself!" They both stopped, looked at her and started to laugh.

"Bite Me!" They started to laugh even harder at Bra's salty remark, Trunks was the first to recover.

"Well since you want us all to get along, I think I should go get reacquainted with my wife." Trunks replied with a sly smile.

"That's it, I'll make sure not even the Dragon Balls can bring you back!" Goten shouted.

"I'm warning you!" Bra shouted at the two. Before Trunks and Goten could answer Bra cut them off 

"Hey, have either of you idiots seen Blondie?!"

"Damian?!" Marron asked bewildered.

"Um what are you doing here?! What's going on?! Where am I, and why was..." before she could finish Chris covered her mouth with his hand. 

"Why was what?" Damian asked. "Let me guess, what was he doing in your room or should I say bed?" Damian accused with an icy stare. 

"I don't know Eve why don't you tell me I think you'd know best, after all you were the one who was in bed with him! It's a pity too..." Damian added as he looked over at Chris who was starting to turn pale.

"What's a pity?" Marron asked looking from Chris to Damian.

Damian just stared at her.

"What?! I really don't know what the hell's going on! I mean..." before she could start explaining Damian cut her off

"Sure you don't, I really believe you especially since I found you two in your room!" Damian replied icily as he began to slowly pace around the room. He stopped right in front of Marron

"But I'll humor you. So tell me Eve, what was he doing in your room? Hmm?" Marron looked over to where Chris was, hoping for help but he was still pale. 

*Guess I better do something before he kills me* Marron thought as she looked over at Damian *Ewww, he looks like Vegeta does right after Bulma takes away his gravity room*

"Um...he was um..." Marron looked back over at Chris for any sign, anything but he was too afraid of Damian to be much help.

"Well you see he was cleaning up! Yeah that's it, I mean I woke up this morning and he was cleaning up my room because it was so messy!" Marron answered proud that she thought up such a good lie.

"Oh, then why didn't you answer the door when I called you? Hmmm?" *Try to get yourself outta that one* Damian thought to himself with a smirk. 

He had had enough of this and just wanted to blast something, preferably Chris since he was with HIS woman! He didn't blame Eve, but Chris on the other hand had two more minutes of life left, Damian thought with a smirk.

"Well you see, Um I didn't know it was you and didn't want any one to bother us...Oh no wait, that sounded wrong! Um let me rephrase that!" 

*Great I'm dead! It's over! Way to go Eve, that's the way to get us outta this! Just stick your foot in your mouth!* Chris thought as he contemplated running for the door. 

Right as Chris bolted for the door a small beam formed in Damian's hand and before Marron could blink Chris was gone.

"Well now that that's over...get ready we're leaving in half an hour!"

"Ready?! What are you talking about? Going where! Hey don't roll your eyes at me!"

"Why are you acting so stupid? I mean seriously you can cut the whole, I don't get it act! Just get over it, you didn't save this one maybe the next you will Ok?" Damian said as he leaned forward and kissed Marron. After a few minutes Marron was finally able to break away from Damian.

"Ok now get ready and meet me in the jet." Damian said as he left the room.

"Ok get ready, get ready, hmm now all I gotta do is find a closet." Marron starts to search around the room and found the closet. 

"Oh here it is! Let's see, what to wear, what to wear?" She pulled out a business suit, but found out it's more business than was is suit. 

"Ok, definitely not that one!" She kept looking and kept finding the same things over and over.

Finally she picked a red fuzzy mid-drift with a black glittery miniskirt (and I mean mini), and tall black platforms.

"All that clothes and this is all I could find?! I mean Bra's red plastic suit isn't as revealing as this! I feel dirty! Ewe!" with that Marron marched off mad and headed toward the jet.

"Finally! It took you long enough! Get in the plane and let's go!" Damian ordered.

"Well excuse me! I had a little trouble finding clothes! And stop staring at me like that!"

"Who's staring? I'm just admiring the view." Damian replied with a smirk.

"Well whatever! Can you please tell me where you're taking me?!"

"Taking you? Don't you remember we're on our way to Japan to kill the President and take over the world."

Author's Notes: Who does that sound like? It's Pinky and the Brain, it's Pinky and the Brain...Sorry I couldn't help myself! Is it me or does Marron seem a little evil in the future, and poor Goten has to find out about Pan from Trunks! I know the characters are way outta character, but remember this is what'll happen if they don't change! 

Well I finally wrote Chapter 4 YEAH! I know, I know it took me long enough! I'm sorry that this chapter didn't have much comedy but my co-author and me are pretty much laying the foundation for you guys! But I promise it'll get better soon! Please review! We like to hear from you guyz! Your advice really does help! Thanx a bunch guys! 


End file.
